1. Field of the Disclosure
The technical field relates to dielectric composition(s) and film(s) and their use in electronic circuitry and components, such as, multilayer printed circuits, flexible circuits, semiconductor packaging and buried film capacitors.
2. Description of Related Art
An increasing need exists for reducing the size and increasing the performance of integrated circuit components. One common part of the integrated circuit components, for example planar capacitor components, includes a dielectric layer that is formed from a composition comprising a dielectric functional filler material and a polymer. Typically, using a dielectric functional filler material having a high dielectric constant, K, in a capacitor allows for storage of the same amount of electrical charge for a given thickness of the dielectric layer in a reduced capacitor area versus that containing no filler.
Various types of dielectric layers are currently being used in the processing of circuit board capacitors. However, the dielectric constant of the dielectric layer is limited and problems exist in regard to certain electrical properties, such as low dielectric withstanding voltage and high leakage current. Both of these problems limit the capability of the final capacitor and, in many cases, limit the ability to decrease the thickness of the dielectric layer within the capacitor to the desired level.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,069 to Howard et. al. is directed to capacitor laminates for use in capacitive printed circuit boards.